Flames of Freedom
by KZX
Summary: Based on the events that happened before the story of the actual series of Fairy Tail, depeloping the non revealed(yet) story of what happened before the creation of the Fairy Tail Guild. The World is submitted to chaos and misery generated by the evil mage Zeref. Rebel Guilds uprise trying to fight him over and over again, but none of them is able to even level him.
1. Prologue

FAIRY TAIL

Flames of Freedom

Prologue

A boy flees from home seeking for adventures in a completely hostile world, prepared for any situation, the boy begins his journey at a horse's pace (but not a real one, because he would vomit)

After days of constant walking, this peculiar guy with pointy and pink hair reaches his destination, a town called Magnolia in the heart of Fiore. But nevertheless, what his eyes see is not even close to his expectations, a city destroyed and ruined by the scourge of demons generated by the desire of the dark mage Zeref, who raises the greatest chaos where life and peace stays still.

No one's waiting for him at the gates of Magnolia, but after a few blocks, he finds something that his own mind doesn't want to imagine, a whole family inside a mass grave, it made him outrage and grind his teeth, but he has no one to release his wrath with, because he doesn't really knows who the culprit is; besides the evil wizard Zeref .

The young man hears a female scream that's immediately repressed by a roar that only a demon could make, he runs straight to where his ears guide him, a dark alley where 4 demons are awaiting to be beaten up

He leaves aside his bag and prepares to charges against the demons that are just like living and on-foot shadows, however, the demons can't wait to start the attack, despite this, the guy dispatches them all with a single blow.

-Karyuu no Tekken! – Its heard, and the monsters disappear with the cut of his flaming fist.

This funny guy, with his peculiar personality and indomitable spirit, calls himself Ignit Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer.


	2. Chapter 1-Mavis Vermillion

Chapter One – Mavis Vermillion

The year is X679 and even today after hundreds of years, mankind's still under the reign of the evil mage Zeref, I keep telling myself I'll stop this once and for all , but I must first get stronger than I already am, otherwise, I'm not even going to be able to level Zeref. That's the reason behind my decision to undertake this training trip to finally join a rebel guild and start attempting to regain our territory.

And here I am, in Magnolia, just beat 4 demons on my own at the first attempt. Now I realize, the girl that screamed in the alley was this one .I think she´s very pretty, in fact she looks like a child. She´s quite small and has a cute face; she has very, very, very (very) long and pale blonde hair and has wing-like adornments around her ears (that I can't even manage to see). She wears a pink dress with a red ribbon tied in bow around her neck and blue triangular ornaments.

When I just noticed, the girl opened her green, lovely, big eyes, but it seems that they have no iris, but her pupils are big and green - Wh-who are you?-she says -my name is Ignit Dragneel , nice to meet you, what´s your name?- I answer, to which she replied - My name ... My name is Mavis - . Mavis, I swear I heard that name somewhere; surely that's not something special, considering that these poor devils defeated her. - Please tell me, Mavis, what happened? – I asked kindly, I'm sure that this city hadn't been attacked till now. Then Mavis fully recovers and tells me it's not the right time, so we gotta go because we have little time , so taking advantage of how close we are to the city gates , we fled out of the city , but I'm still just as confused as before , or maybe, far more.

On the riverbank in the woods on the outskirts of Magnolia, we sat down to rest now that we are safe and away from danger. I hope to clarify my questions, seriously, my head's spinning.

Then the girl changes her serious face and loses that tension that she had since she woke up, she´s now smiling and looks relaxed and lively, -that's such a sudden change of mind – I thought. She looked up on every way, apparently had no idea of where she ran when we fled from the city. She washed her face with the river's water.

Well, you can start asking what you want- she says, fresh and waiting for my words to answer.

What happened back there?! You fled at speed of light from i-don't-know-what and dragged me with you! ... But no offense I have no problem with it- I asked, kinda screaming 'cuz I was altered - My apologies for what happened back there, the thing is that we were in serious danger and i couldn't leave you behind- she said - and besides, my magic was nullified somehow, and within the city limits i wasn't able to defend myself, and actually , that thing that was chasing me wasn't a who, but rather , a "what" , a giant, a titan who could also fly and use magic, it was not a dragon , it was a person , a magician with the ability to use the caster magic: Titan , which allows the user to aggrandize himself and raise their original strength thousands of times, along with Aera, which allows the user to unfold wings to fly so , you'll notice , we were in serious trouble- Mavis tells me. I'm not sure if I understood, but at least I caught the main (short laugh)

But mainly, what happened to Magnolia? Perhaps it was one of the least affected cities by Zeref because of the high amount of mages there where – I ask her

So it was, but the number of rebel guilds had Magnolia as a their H.Q. was so high that Zeref probably began to think they were able to level his hordes, so he sent one of his generals to attack the city and raze it, killing every magician who dared to challenge him- with those few words, my mind got cleared.

And exactly why that Titan that you mentioned was chasing you? – I say –There´s no other reason more than the fact that I am a magician from a rebel guild , but I can't think about something more - She answers , perhaps that's the right reason , but why such a strong magician would be sent to hunt a so non-relevant mage like her?


End file.
